Fraternité Séquelle
by Choupette
Summary: A la suite de réclamations voici la suite et fin de la fin de Fraternité. Quelque chose dans le genre...


Auteur : Choupette

Titre : Fraternité. (Séquelle)

Couples : Si vous avez lu Fraternité vous devez déjà les connaître, sinon : 1x2, 3x4, 5xS et AxR.

_Normalement Fraternité devait être finie, donc pour ceux qui voulaient absolument une suite vous pouvez remercier : Cici-kitty-cats et Naera Ishikawa qui m'ont demandé un petit plus._

_Petits remerciements à ma louloute pour les corrections, qui a mit aussi son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! _

Décidément il n'aimerait jamais passer ces portes vitrées qui, s'ouvrant automatiquement le propulsait dans ce microcosme aseptisé. L'une des dernières fois, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ce lieu en lui-même, l'angoissait. Le fait d'avoir vu le visage d'Andrew l'avait totalement paniqué, si bien qu'il ne se souvenait plus du chemin emprunté jusqu'à la chambre de Duo.

Aujourd'hui, il venait encore pour le voir. Ce matin, avec le courrier, il avait reçu les résultats de ses examens, de ses doigts tremblants, il avait attrapé l'enveloppe, avant de partir en trombe pour l'hôpital.

Son anxiété se lisait sur son visage. Pourquoi c'est à la maison qu'il avait reçu ces résultats, alors que Duo était de plus en plus souvent dans ce fichu bâtiment blanc. Négatifs… positifs ? Il espérait que la feuille de papier délivrerait enfin Duo de ce stress quotidien avec lequel il vivait depuis quelques temps, depuis que cela avait commencé : les premiers examens, les premiers diagnostics… Heureusement qu'il était à ses côtés pour le soutenir et lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il broyait du noir.

Heero longea les couloirs, depuis le temps il savait exactement où aller : l'aile est, là où se trouvaient les cas graves, les maladies « lourdes », les stades terminaux… comme il détestait cette section. Des gens en passe de mourir il en avait trop vu. Comment Duo pouvait-il supporter tout ça alors qu'il était encore plus sensible que lui, à la vie d'autrui ?

Il avança vers la chambre 613, dont la porte était ouverte. Dans la chambre : deux lits, l'un vide, l'autre occupé par une fillette. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, Duo n'était pas là.

« - Coucou Heero.

Bonjour Suzanne. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la gamine, brune et toute bouclée, avec de grands yeux bleus… atteinte de leucémie mais heureusement en pleine rémission. C'était quelqu'un d'adorable.

« - Tu n'as pas vu Duo ?

Il est parti me chercher…

Je suis là. »

L'Américain entra dans la pièce, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Heero se plia en deux pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour, avant de laisser assez de place pour que le fauteuil roulant puisse passer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Honey ? »

Heero lui tendit l'enveloppe. Duo fit une manœuvre pour se retourner et lui faire face.

« - C'est quoi ?

Le résultat de tes examens.

Oh… Je suis vraiment obligé de regarder. »

Le ton triste de Duo reflétait son état d'esprit. Le Japonais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Duo déchirait l'enveloppe et commençait à lire. Son visage devint sérieux… trop sérieux. Ses yeux, embués de larmes, s'encrèrent dans les perles cobalts. Heero s'attendait au pire, il faudrait alors tout recommencer, repasser toutes les épreuves…

…

……

………

………...

Finalement peut-être pas. Duo, sans prévenir, sauta dans les bras de son amant.

« - J'ai réussi ! J'ai eu mon diplôme de médecine ! » 1

Heero serra aussi fort qu'il le pu, ce corps contre lui.

« - Je vais pouvoir pratiquer sans qu'il y ait un grincheux derrière moi ! Mes horaires vont être un peu plus normaux ! Je vais avoir des patients rien qu'à moi !

Il va falloir fêter ça avec les autres.

Tu parles, ça va être une méga teuf !

Duo ? »

La petite voix qui s'était élevée les ramena sur Terre et tout deux tournèrent la tête vers la fillette.

« - Il faut toujours que j'aille aux toilettes, moi.

J'arrive ma puce. »

Duo débrancha quelques fils, mit la perfusion sur les genoux de Suzanne avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de la déposer sur le fauteuil roulant.

« - En route mauvaises troupes !

Ouais !

Hee-chan, ce soir j'arriverai vers 19h. Je passerai chercher à manger si tu veux ?

T'occupe, je fais à manger je ne travaille pas ce tantôt. À ce soir… Docteur.

Hum, j'aime que l'on m'appelle ainsi. Pour la peine tu auras un traitement spécial. Bisou. »

Heero déposa un baiser éclair avant que le Dr. Maxwell disparaisse au détour d'un couloir. Il ramassa la feuille des résultats en soupirant. Décidément il ne ferait jamais attention à rien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux pages, qui donnaient au natté le titre de pédiatre.

Il y a un an, lui-même obtenait son premier projet, en tant qu'architecte et maintenant Duo allait se consacrer à ce qu'il aimait le plus : travailler avec des enfants. Il était tellement fier, d'autant plus que Duo était arrivé septième sur une promotion de 153 élèves. Il faut dire qu'il en avait passé des nuits blanches à lui faire réviser son programme.

Ce soir, il ne ferait pas à manger, ce soir, direction le restaurant pour fêter ça entre eux.

/-

Duo poussa la porte d'entrée et posa ses clefs sur une table basse, il était lessivé : il y avait eu un accident de la route comprenant un bus scolaire pendant l'après-midi. Il avait béni le ciel lorsque le médecin prenant la garde de nuit était arrivé même s'il aurait bien voulu rester avec **ses **patients.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé sans avoir enlevé son blouson de cuir, son casque roula à ses pieds. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de fermer les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit une caresse à la base de son cou puis, des lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Salut.

…

Duo, ouvre les yeux et lève-toi.

Pas envie, trop naz.

Dans ce cas-là il va falloir que j'annule la réservation que j'ai fait au . »

Duo bondit du canapé. Si c'était pour aller à son restaurant préféré (en dehors des pizzerias...), il pouvait bien se forcer. Heero était déjà habillé d'un complet noir sous lequel une chemise blanche était restée entrouverte. Duo se fixa quelques instants au risque de créer un lac artificiel à force de baver. Intérieurement, il se félicitait d'avoir un aussi beau mec, un mec dont il se rapprocha de manière féline avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et de se coller à lui.

« - Tu es sûr que tu veux aller au resto ?

…

Je te trouve très bien comme ça.

Duo j'aimerais beaucoup garder mes vêtements sur le dos… à défauts d'un autre endroit. Et toi tu as une demi-heure pour te préparer. On doit y être à 20h00 et il est 19h20, sachant qu'il faut un quart d'heure pour y aller… »

Le Japonais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo se précipitait dans les escaliers, puis sous la douche. Pendant ce temps-là, Heero sortait la voiture. Il aurait préféré se tenir derrière Duo, sur la Ducati rouge qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 20 ans, il y a deux ans maintenant, mais son costard n'aurait, à coup sûr, pas beaucoup apprécié.

Heero mit le contact et fit vrombir le moteur. Il avait quelque peu bidouillé la mécanique mais cela valait le coup. C'est qu'il y tenait à sa Porche noire, autant que Duo tenait à son bolide.

Une fois la voiture arrivée devant la porte, Heero sortit pour refermer le garage, puis s'accouda au muret qui entourait la maison.

Son regard se porta sur les vagues sombres qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable d'argent. La maison surplombait en effet, le bord de mer dans un lieu isolé et boisé. Un chemin serpentait jusqu'à la plage, privée bien entendue. À vrai dire, la propriété s'étendait sur une vingtaine d'hectares. Heero avait conçu lui-même les plans sur les conseils de Duo. La maison était donc composée de pièces immenses, possédant de grandes baies vitrées et des vasistas (pour éviter qu'il y fasse trop sombre) ; d'une cuisine digne de cuisiniers émérites où son compagnon, malgré des débuts difficiles, commençait à maîtriser l'art culinaire ; d'une salle de bain avec une baignoire où le Deathscythe aurait pu rentrer… L'américain lui avait même fait mettre les prises à 1m50 du sol dans l'optique où de futurs bambins galoperaient dans la demeure.

Quant au muret, sa raison d'être, alors que tout ce qui les entourait était à eux, s'appelait Donut, un bébé Berger Allemand. Heero avait pourtant bataillé dur pour que Duo abandonne cette idée, mais il lui était devenu très difficile de lui dire non avec le temps. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était d'interdire l'accès de la maison, en dehors de la buanderie, à cette boule de poils. Mais il était sûr et certain que le natté le laissait entrer lorsqu'il était absent. Il en allait même jusqu'à soupçonner le chiot de vouloir s'approprier l'Américain et de mâchouiller volontairement ses affaires pour le lui faire comprendre. Ainsi était décédée sa toute dernière paire de baskets jaune. 2

Un sourire éclaira son visage, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait, pour ses espiègleries, ses gamineries 3, si décalées par rapport à ce sérieux dont il faisait preuve dans son travail et dans les problèmes de la vie quotidienne. Pour résumer, Duo était un adulte heureux puisqu'il était aimé.

Heero fut sortit de ses réflexions par le claquement d'une porte. Duo descendait les quelques marches du perron, habillé d'un costume beige, dont il tenait la veste à la main, avec une chemise noire.

L'Américain lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire, avant de tourner sur lui-même.

« - Alors ?

Superbe… comme d'habitude.

Flatteur. »

Heero ouvrit la portière du côté passager à la manière d'un vrai gentleman et Duo se glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture. Une fois Heero installé au volant, la voiture s'engouffra dans la nuit.

/-

La soirée se passait pour le mieux, Duo était heureux comme jamais et il en était de même pour Heero, ils parlaient d'amour, de projets futurs, de leur famille. Heero alla même jusqu'à choquer quelques vieilles rombières, lorsqu'il se leva pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Un baiser chaste certes, mais porteur de tant de sentiments que le natté en rougit.

C'était une soirée parfaite, jusqu'à…

« - Duo, ça va ?

…

Duo ?

Heu, oui, oui. Excuse-moi, un moment d'absence.

Tu es sûr, tu es tout pâle ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Absent, c'était le cas de le dire, il ne cessait de fixer un point quelconque derrière lui et ne l'écoutait plus depuis quelques minutes. Instinctivement Heero se retourna pour voir quelques tables plus loin une jeune femme brune, élégante et belle, en face de laquelle se trouvait… Andrew. Le Japonais manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il comprit qui était avec Andrew et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Duo s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux.

« - Bonsoir Andrew. »

Celui-ci manqua de recracher le vin qu'il venait de boire en entendant la voix de son frère et la colère qui y résonnait.

« - Duo… mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ce ne serait pas à moi de te poser la question ? Remarque je devrais plutôt te demander avec qui ? Et Réléna, elle est cachée sous la table peut-être ? Et Erika ? Tu vois de qui je veux parler, tu sais ma belle-sœur et ma nièce ?

Andrew c'est votre frère ?

Oui, c'est cela et à qui ai-je… l'honneur ?

Et ben… euh. C'est… c'est…

Tu brilles d'éloquence ce soir Andrew. »

Le jeune homme posa un regard désespéré sur Heero qui venait de les rejoindre.

« -Alors, C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Je te félicite.

Duo-kun, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives…

Parce que tu le défends en plus ! Non, mais j'y crois pas.

Mais non, mais tu ne l'as même pas laissé s'expliquer.

« Et ben… euh. » C'est tout ce qu'il est arrivé à me dire, que veux-tu qu'il m'explique…

Duo ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Ah ! Andrew qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Cette personne… est une amie… de Réléna.

Tu es vachement convainquant.

Tenshi ! Calme-toi, ce n'est probablement rien. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Cette phrase cloua Duo sur place et des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« - Rien ! Tu cautionnes ce qu'il fait. Tu trouve ça moral toi de tromper la personne qui t'aime.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et puis personne ne t'a dit qu'Andrew trompait Réléna.

Tu ferais la même chose ?

NON ! »

Tous les clients du restaurant se retournèrent dans leur direction.

« - Alors expliquez-moi. »

Le silence s'installa. Andrew et la jeune femme regardaient Heero. Chacun cherchait une explication plausible.

« - Parfait. »

Duo tourna les talons, bientôt suivit du Japonais, qui l'attrapa par le poignet.

« - Duo, s'il te plaît…

Laisse-moi et va le rejoindre, lui et sa grognasse. Peut-être qu'elle accepte les trucs à trois. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne passe la porte à battants, laissant Heero comme deux ronds de flan dans le hall du restaurant. Heero sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« - Comment cela se fait que tu sois là… avec Amanda ?

Réléna et moi avions décidé de l'inviter au restaurant, vu tout le travail qu'elle a fourni ces derniers temps. Mais la nounou d'Erika est tombée malade, alors Rel est allée porter la petite chez Quatre et Trowa, Sally et Wufeï étant trop occupés avec les jumeaux. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, j'espère que ça ne pas tout foutre en l'air… surtout maintenant que tout est prêt.

Tu sais je… enfin ce soir… Je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça, il doit m'attendre dehors c'est moi qui ai les clés de la voiture.

Dans ce cas-là, met toi plutôt à courir. Cette tête de mule a du partir à pieds. »

Heero poussa un soupir, Andrew avait raison.

Duo était bien partit à pieds, mais au lieu de prendre la route qui le ramènerait chez eux, il prit la direction de la plage, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Cette femme… il n'en était pas revenu lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver avec son frère le sourire aux lèvres. Cette femme… qui semblait connaître Heero. Était-il déjà au courant de la liaison d'Andrew ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Ses chaussures à la main, il laissait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable, le bruit des vagues envahir son esprit.

Et cela lui avait paru comme quelque chose de normal en plus. Une aventure, qu'est-ce que c'était après tout ? Des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi de rage coulaient librement sur son visage. Heero le trahirait-il s'il en avait l'occasion ? Lui, ne pourrait jamais, il l'aimait trop pour cela. Non, Heero ne le trahirait pas, au fond de son cœur il le savait. Andrew ne pourrait pas faire cela à Réléna non plus… pourtant quelque chose clochait.

Le natté arriva peu à peu à une barrière de rochers, qui marquaient le début de leur petit paradis privé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait, il pu voir la maison, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait même pas pris le soin de l'attendre ou peut-être… n'était-il pas rentré. Duo s'assit sur le sable, décidé à attendre son retour, à entendre le moteur de la voiture.

/-

Duo n'était pas à la maison, il avait longé deux fois cette fichue route mais n'en avait trouvé aucune trace. Il avait alors téléphoné à tous leurs amis, mais aucun ne l'avait vu. Heero commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Duo savait se défendre, mais un accident était si vite arrivé, un chauffard ou bien… Non il ne fallait pas y penser, il devait garder la tête froide. Duo allait revenir, il n'était pas du genre à fuir les problèmes et était sûrement en train de lui préparer une bonne scène de ménage où il finirait par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Donut monter la garde devant la porte. Heero ne savait vraiment pas comment s'expliquer, lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir aux événements de la soirée. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'Andrew choisisse ce soir et ce restaurant pour remercier Amanda ?

Après un dernier tour, il décida de regagner la maison et d'attendre le retour du natté.

/-

Heero sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux, Donut était en train de lui lécher les doigts pour le réveiller. Le soleil filtrait au travers des baies vitrées, il était toujours assis à la table de la cuisine. D'un bond, il fila vers leur chambre espérant y trouver Duo, mais le lit était vide. Le réveil, lui, indiquait 10h00. Il prit le téléphone.

« - Hôpital Saint-Mathieu, que puis-je pour vous ?

Est-ce que le Dr. Maxwell est là s'il vous plaît ?

Une seconde. »

Une horrible petite musique retentit dans l'appareil. Heero détestait les mises en attente, cela faisait rejaillir en lui, le mode Perfect Soldier et par la même occasion des envies de meurtres envers les compositeurs de musique et les téléphones.

« - Non, il n'est pas de garde aujourd'hui. Autre chose ?

Non, je vous remercie. »

Bordel ! Mais où était-il ? Le Japonais sortit de la maison avec Donut. Lorsque ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la plage, quelque chose attira son regard. Il franchit la murette d'un bond, laissant un Donut gémissant derrière lui et se dirigea vers la plage.

Duo était allongé sur le sable, sa veste roulée en boule sous sa tête, en guise d'oreiller. Heero s'approcha doucement de l'Américain. Il était plongé entre l'envie de l'embrasser et celle de le tuer pour tout le souci qu'il lui avait causé. Finalement, il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, en attendant son réveil, qui ne devrait pas tarder le soleil étant déjà très haut dans le ciel et… surtout lorsque l'on entendait le bruit que faisait son ventre.

À bien regarder son visage, il pouvait encore voir les traces laissées par ses larmes, n'en pouvant plus il le prit dans ses bras, déclenchant son réveil.

« - Hee-chan, c'est déjà l'heure, je veux pas aller travailler.

Duo-kun, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. »

Duo réalisa alors où il était et ce qui l'avait amené ici et s'écarta vivement du Japonais.

« - Tenshi s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »

L'ange en question s'était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son regard lançait des éclairs. Heero en était presque intimidé.

« - Vas-y je t'écoutes.

Tout d'abord, Amanda n'est pas la maîtresse de ton frère. Réléna est arrivée quelques minutes à peine après ton départ…

Il n'y avait que deux couverts sur la table.

Ils attendaient que leur table soit prête à cause d'une erreur de réservation.

N'empêche que vous aviez quelque chose à cacher. Tu la connais n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai…

Alors c'est qui nom de Dieu ?

Je vais te le dire, mais pas maintenant. S'il te plaît Duo fais moi un peu confiance. Je t'aime, tu es la seule personne pour qui je ressens cela. Tu comprends Duo. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me suis inquiété hier soir et ce matin lorsque j'ai vu que le lit était vide. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie, aurais-tu besoin que je te le prouve encore ?

Non, je… je suis désolé. J'ai agit sur un coup de tête. Tu sais je l'aime bien ma belle-sœur… quand même. Je suis trop con…

Juste impulsif. »

Duo baissa la tête, honteux. Heero s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Baka va. »

Le natté retint un sanglot avant d'entourer la taille du brun. Sa main effleura la poche du pantalon.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? 4

Quelque chose que j'aurais du t'offrir hier soir. »

Alors que le soleil faisait miroiter la surface de l'eau et qu'une brise soulevait des mèches de miel, Heero sortit une boîte de velours bleu nuit. 5 Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Duo pu voir deux anneaux identiques en argent, simples en apparence. De chaque côté pourtant, six pierres étaient enchâssées, six améthystes et saphirs qui s'alternaient.

Chose rare, Duo n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, il n'en avait pas la force. Heero quant à lui, ému, inspira avant de se lancer.

« - Duo Maxwell, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Heero se retrouva couché sur le sable, ses lèvres scellées par celles de Duo.

« - Oui… oui, oui et encore oui. »

Heero se releva avec peine pour sortir l'une des alliances et pour la lui passer à l'annulaire. Duo pu lire à l'intérieur le prénom de Heero, gravé de la même manière que son prénom sur le deuxième anneau.

« - Tu as cambriolé une bijouterie hier soir pour te faire pardonner ?

Cela va faire deux mois qu'elles sont dans ma poche. »

L'Américain mit la seconde bague au doigt de Heero, avant qu'ils ne s'échangent un tendre baiser. Duo y mit fin et releva la tête, fixant Heero droit dans les yeux.

« - Mais c'est qui Amanda ?

Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, ce n'est pas possible ?

Jamais ! Je te ferais avouer même si pour cela je dois te torturer.

Me torturer, vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Sadique, va. Aller dis-moi.

Répond à une question d'abord. Quand est-ce que tu veux que l'on se marie ?

Le plus tôt possible. Je veux mon gâteau de mariage et ma lune de miel.

Et bien d'accord, on y va.

Quoi ? Mais il n'y à rien de prêt : pas de fleur, de traiteur, de prêtre. Je ne me marie pas sans la famille !

Amanda…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans celle-là ?

… est l'organisatrice de notre mariage. Tout est prêt depuis une semaine et cela fait six mois qu'elle travaille pour moi.

…

Le silence, quel doux son à mes oreilles.

C'est la catastrophe ! J'ai rien à me mettre ! Et je ne suis pas lavé. T'as pas honte de m'avoir laissé dormir dehors ?

Quoi ?

Je plaisante, bon je file me préparer. »

/-

Les jeunes mariés sortaient de l'église, accompagnés par le son des cloches et des applaudissements, vêtus tous deux de costumes beiges et chemises blanches entrouvertes, rayonnant de bonheur. Tous leurs amis, leur famille étaient présents. Quatre et Trowa, la famille Chang, Zechs et Lucrezia… même les mads malgré le fait que J soit en train de s'étouffer avec un grain de riz. Personne n'avait pu empêcher les jumeaux de le prendre pour cible.

Heero et Duo ne pouvaient, quant à eux, cesser de se contempler, avec ce regard aimant qu'ils garderaient tout au long de leur vie.

1 J'aime faire peur aux lecteurs.

2 Mes bien chers frères prions pour leur salut. Ce furent des baskets fidèles, imperméables au sang et au cambouis. Le plus grande gloire fut de botter de c.. des ozzis. Quelles reposent en paix. (Désolé, délire de l'auteur.)

3 Il n'est pas question de Donut, là.

4 Bande de petites perverses.

5 Il faut bien installer un cadre romantique, non ?

_Cette fois il n'y aura plus de suite. C'est vraiment la fin… pour le moment c'est comme ça que je le vois. Mais il y aura d'autres histoires. Merci…_

10


End file.
